The Boy Who Cried Night Fury
by ploThief
Summary: The only reason he wasn't kicked off of Berk was because he was useful in the blacksmiths and he was the chief's son. So they overlooked his presence the best they could. But then he began to cause trouble. AU. In the timeline of the first movie.


**Disclaimer and A/N:** DreamWorks owns all the characters mentioned. Inspired by watching the second movie, but obviously takes place during the first movie and is AU all the way. Read and review! Go see the second movie!

* * *

**The Boy Who Cried "Night Fury"**

/

* * *

l

There was always something off about Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. Very un-Viking like, both physically and mentally. Instead of fighting and training like the other children, he would run off to explore the area or hunt trolls. The only reason he wasn't kicked off of Berk was because he was useful in the blacksmiths and he was the chief's son. So they overlooked his presence the best they could.

But then he began to cause trouble.

"Night Fury!"

He continued shouting this to the whole village, boasting that he shot it down and a search party should go out to retrieve it. So they did. But they weren't surprised when they did not find it, just irritated that they fell for the boy's pathetic attempt for attention. The embarrassed Stoick scolded his heir, making him promise not to do this again.

/

Weeks pass, and the fight against the dragons continue as normal. Hiccup disappears more and more into the forest. Not that anyone cared. One less problem to deal with in Berk. Then one day the boy does not come back, and Stoick begins to worry. They discover him passed out at the edge of the forest. His left foot is missing. Surprisingly, the boy is not at all bothered by the loss when he awakes; instead they find him chuckling about how 'he' kept his word about getting even while building himself a prosthetic. When they ask him who this 'he' is, Hiccup stays silent. It takes sheer stubbornness from the village to get a name, and finally, two relentless words of whom this 'Toothless' is.

"Night Fury."

They go out to find it, but of course, nothing is found. Now the village is concerned. The boy was insane, sick! He believed in imaginary dragons and cut off his own leg about it. Who or what else would he destroy with his madness? So they lock him up. His father is saddened by this and visits him often, but he knows it's for the best.

More weeks pass, and Hiccup becomes increasingly agitated. Some days they hear the boy arguing with his father that he can't be here. That his imaginary 'Toothless' will stop at nothing to get him back. Most days he is seen gazing into the forest, muttering about stupid Viking thick-headedness and asking himself why he even befriended a possessive dragon in the first place.

/

The night after a dragon raid, they hear an unpleasant noise. It sends shivers down their spines', for it is full of rage and grief. Like someone calling for blood. They look up to the thunder clouds and figure the noise is from above. Only one disagrees, whispering two words from his lonely cell.

"Night Fury."

Hiccup is pleading now, babbling that 'Toothless' will destroy Berk if they don't let him out. That he needs to calm the beast. The villagers laugh at this absurdity and tell him to shut up. When he doesn't, they ignore him and go to sleep. The gods were merciful; the storm passed on.

That's when the first blast strikes.

It's too late for the village. By the time they realize what hit them, all their weapons are destroyed. The captured dragons are freed to do their vengeance. Chaos and fire covers all of Berk as the villagers run, knowing that they are powerless when the offspring of death unleashes its wraith.

/

Something akin to a laugh gurgles out of the black dragon's throat when he glides away from the dying Berk, his reclaimed possession in tow. If he listens carefully, he can pick out two words amongst the fading screams.

"Night Fury!"

He laughs again and looks down at his human cargo, flashing a trademark grin.

_They should have listened._

l


End file.
